Lap Pillow Dreams
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Kotori finds a sleep talking Honoka lying on her lap in the middle of the meadow. (Another request from YuriChan220 AKA Yuri-chan So this is for you!)


**Author Notes**

 **Ahh~ I've been wanting to write more Honoka x Kotori stories~ X'D**

 **So, thank you for requesting this Yuri-chan! This is for you, and I hope you enjoy it! *O***

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

A soft, fuzzy sensation of fresh, green grass could be felt where the hands of Muse's designer twitched slightly. A fragrant sweetness of blooming tulips mixed with the various elements of nature wafted over to her small, round nose whose breathing was slow and steady as she was in a resting state. The whistling of the soft breeze tickled her ears, along with a soft and reoccurring…snoring?

Minami Kotori tried to move her body as she slowly opened her eyes, registering the area all around her in which she have fell asleep at.

"Mm…" Kotori lifted a hand up to one of her eyes to wipe the remainder of sleep away.

 _Where am I..?_

Golden orbs blinked and took in the surroundings; a stretch of green, accompanied with white, purple and yellow for the flowers, and an endless clear blue sky. Kotori looked beside her to see her opened sketchbook to a page that was only filled with the anatomy of Kotori's All-Time Model – Kousaka Honoka.

 _Ah…I remember now… I came over to the meadow to get some inspiration for designing Muse's new costumes for the next concert…_

The edges of Kotori's lips twitched into a small smile from the memory.

"Mm…Haah…."

Kotori blinked at the groaning sounds that did not originate from her. Dropping her gaze, the ash-grey haired girl's mouth promptly turned into a small 'o' as the sights of a slumbering gingerhead entered her vision. It was only then that the weight on her lap was registered.

Soft snoring sounds soon played as the background music for a sweet and simple scene of one young teenager resting on another teenager's lap in the middle of a clean, green field. Kotori could not help but grin widely at the soothing portrait.

 _Honoka-chan…When did Honoka-chan arrived, I wonder…_

The designer of Muse had not invited her bestfriend and childhood friend out for this little excursion as she wanted to focus on getting some sort of inspiration for the next live's costumes without distractions. And yes, Kousaka Honoka is a very distracting person thanks to her abundance of energy, radiant smile, striking beauty, overflowing cuteness, followed by how adorable she is, how cute she is, how adorable she is… Did I mention cute?

"Nn…" The head of sunset orange turned in the ash-grey's lap, causing an immediate blush to form on the ash-grey's pale skin as she was highly conscious of the soft tresses of orange tickling her exposed thighs.

"H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori whimpered softly.

The culprit for the designer's reddened cheeks responded with small mouth movements as though she was chewing something. Golden eyes looked on with curiosity as the Leader of Muse's cheeks puffed out slightly while her lips resembled a number 3 with how blissful an expression she was displaying from her dream-eating.

 _Honoka-chan is soo cute! Makes me want to…poke her cheeks…hehe~!_

Kotori giggled softly as she unabashedly lifted her pointer finger to prod the soft cheeks of the gingerhead sleeping on her lap. The cheeks remained in a poked dent as the ash-grey left her pointer finger there.

 _Honoka-chan's cheeks are soo~ soft! Fluffy, fluffy~ like the bread she eats~ hehe~_

Kotori could not help but giggle at how fun it was to keep poking the gingerhead's bread-like cheeks.

"The tea…Yukiho…!" Honoka muttered out of the blue.

Kotori pulled back her finger from surprise.

"Bring me tea, Yukiho…"

Kotori soon recovered as she smiled endearingly down at the gingerhead who was demanding tea from her younger sister even in her sleep.

"You shouldn't bother Yukiho-chan so much, Honoka-chan." Kotori chided playfully, even though the gingerhead can't hear her.

"Ohhh, can I have more sweets please~?" Honoka continued with her requests. For a moment there, Kotori thought her voice reached the gingerhead and she was agreeing not to disturb the younger Kousaka.

Kotori smiled down at the sleep talking girl.

"Honoka-chan~ Are the sweets delicious~?" Kotori asked, not expecting a reply. She just wanted to voice out her thoughts.

It took two seconds before the gingerhead sleep talked again. "Mmph…Delicious…"

Kotori's smile broadened as it was as though Honoka just answered her.

"Honoka-chan…Would you prefer…Kotori…or sweets?" Kotori's cheeks renewed its red and heat. " _Kya! I can't believe I asked that!_ " Kotori softly gushed at her daringness.

"Ko…tori-chan…" Honoka mumbled and grinned in her sleep, shuffling just a bit more closer to the ash-grey too.

The heat on Kotori's cheeks rose. "Honoka-chan~" Kotori beamed at Honoka's response.

"Honoka-chan… Do you like to…hug or…kiss me more?" Kotori dared another embarrassing question, her heart pounding faster in anticipation for the sleeping gingerhead's answer.

Honoka's hand moved to touch Kotori's waist before promptly falling to the grass. "Hug…and kiss…" Honoka's words were slightly slurred while Kotori felt the heat ever-rising around her. The designer thought that Honoka preferred hugs, but when the gingerhead's response continued…she can't help but grin widely with both hands to her flushed cheeks.

"Honoka-chan…I like both too!" Kotori chirped slightly loudly before she covered her mouth to giggle quietly; she wouldn't want to disturb Honoka from her peaceful slumber.

 _Mm~ What should I ask Honoka-chan next~?_

Kotori swayed her body from side to side like a child, though slower so as to not shake the gingerhead awake.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori gazed lovingly down at the adorable sleeping face and bent closer. " _I love you, Honoka-chan._ " Kotori whispers her love unthinkingly.

"I…love you too~ Kotori-chaaan~!" Honoka's hand held the ash-grey's waist again, this time not letting go. "Kiss me… Give me a kiss…~!" Honoka demanded.

Kotori had a wide, wide grin that stretched her reddened cheeks, and she gladly obliges to Honoka's demand.

A soft and gentle touch of lips, the drumming of Kotori's heart in her ears, a hint of freshly baked pastries aroma…

And sapphire met gold as Honoka's eyes shot opened from the chaste kiss. Honoka jolted up into a sitting position, which startled the ash-grey who somehow managed to pull back in time so that their heads don't crash.

"Woah~!" The gingerhead let out a shout before whirling around for the two's eyes to meet once again. "I-I had a strange dream! And…and Kotori-chan was in it!" The gingerhead blinked a few times, getting accustomed to the light and new sights.

Kotori giggled softly, having an inkling to what Honoka might have dreamt. "Is that so~? Did I…do anything in that dream~?"

Honoka seemed to shrink back slightly as a dash of bright crimson painted her cheeks. "W-Well…Umm… It's…It's…It's really complicated to describe…" Honoka stared at the tree bark that the ash-grey was leaning on. "I…I _don't really remember…_ " Honoka mumbled the last part, while Kotori witnessed the shade of red covering Honoka's cheeks darken.

Kotori's grin from before that haven't faded, grew wider. She leaned over to the blushing gingerhead and planted a kiss on the ginger's cheek. "Remember now~?"

Honoka's head jerked up and her sky blue eyes widened in surprise. However, the moment she locked eyes with the shining golden in front of her; the surprise washed off and was immediately replaced by an entirely different feeling.

As though a switch was flipped, the gingerhead threw herself at the beautiful ash-grey; tackling the girl into a hug. "Kotori-chan~!"

"Wah! H-Honoka-cha- mm-?!"

Honoka took the deliciously soft and pink lips of the girl in her arms with her own; delivering a passionate and greedy kiss, which the ash-grey responded by giggling into the warm embrace from her enthusiastic girlfriend before returning the kiss with just as much or more passion.

Time was irrelevant. Only after the gingerhead and ash-grey haired girl was thoroughly satisfied, then did their mouths separated from one another as they gasped for air.

Honoka held herself up and above Kotori with a loving and very charming smile that made Kotori's heart threatened to break out of her ribcage. Kotori smiled broadly with as much love and bliss, which was doing many things to Honoka; such as sending her brains messages to kiss the girl _now_.

Honoka swallowed and managed to make her body wait for at least another second.

"I love you, Kotori-chan…"

"I love you too, Honoka-chan~"

Honoka might have wanted to gaze for another second at Kotori's slightly messed up hair thanks to her tackling, the rosy red cheeks that made Kotori looked a hundred times more beautiful than usual, the sweet, honey-golden eyes that seemed to lure her in further, and the small, pink lips that was a tad bit redder thanks to their intense kissing a minute ago, that was also slightly opened for Kotori to take in more oxygen, though it just made her look that much sexier.

However, the designer had other plans. Having spent a good half hour staring at the sleeping Honoka already, she preferred to be closer right this moment with the gingerhead who was awake and conscious now.

In one swift movement, Kotori wrapped her arms around the gingerhead's neck and pulled the girl in for another session of passionate kissing. Honoka gladly obliged as she slid a hand around the ash-grey's waist causing Kotori to shudder in delight before raising her body to be closer than close to the gingerhead whom she loves oh-so-much.

How long the two lovebirds kissed by the large brown oak tree in an open meadow isn't known; is not necessary to be known. All Honoka and Kotori knew was that they were with each other, and that's all that mattered. Kotori found her inspiration; on her lap and now in her arms.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **And…~ That's it~! OwO**

 **How was it? *V* I hope you enjoyed this Yuri-chan! And of course every other reader too~ :'3**

 **Leave a comment, a review~ Wahaha~ X'D I like to know what y'all think! After all~ I went out of my way to consciously practice using the five senses in description for this story, hehe~ :'3 I hope it made the scenes more enjoyable and understandable~ X'D**


End file.
